


[podfic] Holiday Cheer

by Readbyanalise010, reena_jenkins



Series: Food Network AU [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Collaborative Podfic, Food Network AU, Food Network Fandom Ships Tim/Jason, I Would Watch So Many Hours Of 'Booking And Cooking', M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Ridiculous, Text messaging, Tumblr Reblogs, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Dick Grayson</b> @graysonsbites 1m<br/>everyone tune into #holidaycheer on food network! it's time for the #bookingandcooking #foodsplaining show w/2 of my favorite people!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or, the one where Jason and Tim get their wish for a guest appearance. Sort of. And the internet explodes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holiday Cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757926) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Fusion,Food Network AU, Ridiculous, Multi-Voice Podfic, Collaborative Podfic, Text Messaging, Tumblr Reblogs, Twitter, Food Network Fandom Ships Tim/Jason, I Would Watch So Many Hours Of 'Booking And Cooking'  
 ****

 **Music:**  Intro/Outro music is [Unwrapped Theme Music](http://youtube.com/watch?v=yjvIYD-mkVs), Typing effects snagged [over here](http://www.freesound.org/people/CarlEwart/sounds/84883/) and [over here](http://www.freesound.org/people/sandome/sounds/173437/)   
  
 **Length:**  00:23:29  
  
 **** **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Holiday%20Cheer_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me), OR you can download this series as a podbook (m4b) [ **right over here!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(DCU\)%20_Food%20Network%20AU_%20podbook.m4B)


End file.
